


Wanna Bet?

by reellifejaneway



Series: Dragon Age: One-Shots [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Competition, Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Request Meme, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghanima Lavellan takes it upon herself to make her stubborn lover concede defeat.</p><p>A short and mildly-smutty drabble based on a Tumblr ask-box prompt. Solas and the world of Thedas belong to Bioware. Ghanima Lavellan belongs to the wonderful Chaosfay. I'm just a fangirl who can't let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).



> Based on the tumblr ask-box challenge "send me a prompt and I'll write you a drabble".  
> Prompted by chaosfay: #8 "Wanna bet?" Additional challenge: 200 words or less.
> 
> You're killing me here, gal. 199 words (accomplishment unlocked!)

Ghanima smirked, relishing the faint hiss that escaped his lips when she trailed her fingernails down his chest, leaving red trails in their wake. “Concede.”

“Never,” Solas returned, his eyes _infuriatingly_ calm. His gaze was like steel.

She growled deep in her throat, nipping at the tip of his ear, grazing her teeth along the curve of its painfully sensitive shell. “Concede.”

“You shall have to do better than that, ma’vhenan,” Solas warned, a strangely competitive fire igniting behind his eyes. His fingers twisted against the sheets beneath them. “I. Will. Not. Concede.”

The Inquisitor wet her lower lip, her skin tingling at the challenge. She slowly, deliberately, arched her back just so, clenching her muscles around his sheathed length. The elf beneath her hissed, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Concede,” she whispered, leaning down and brushing her full, soft breasts against his chest. “Concede and I will be merciful.”

What Ghanima did not expect was for the cunning elf beneath her to turn the tables on her. Her lover let out a throaty chuckle and a second later she was pinned on her back, panting for air and staring up at Solas in awe.

“Wanna bet?” He grinned devilishly.


End file.
